Events for The 2012 August Games
Games There are 8 different games between August 1 and August 31. These 8 games are: #Ice Hockey (6 players) #Ultimate Figure Skating (6-10 players) #Bobsleigh (4 players) #Curling Bowling (5-8 players) #Ultimate Snowball Fight (8 players) #Extreme Snowboard Cross (4-10 players) #Speed Skating (500m) (5-8 players) #Speed Skating (1000m) (3-6 players) Ice Hockey This event will be taking place on August 2, 11, 23 and 30. Each team must have 6 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Ice Arena. The rules for the game are: #No fighting #No purposely injuring anyone #No touching the puck during the game! Ultimate Figure Skating This event will be taking place on August 5, 14, 22 and 26. Each team must have 6-10 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Ice Arena. The rules for the game are: #Each player must choose their favourite song and it must be played in each day. #If you fall over, you are disqualified. #No Swearing if you get disqualified. Bobsleigh This event will be taking place on August 4, 17, 21 and 27. Each team must have 4 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Bobsleigh Track. The rules for the game are: #If anyone falls off, the whole team is disqualified. #There will be a one minute penalty for every player who did not hop onto the bobsleigh. Curling Bowling This event will be taking place on August 8, 15 and 20. Each team must have 5-8 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Ice Arena. The rules for the game are: #Each player has 6 curling stones each. Ultimate Snowball Fight This event will be taking place on August 6, 18, 25 and 29. Each team must have 8 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Snow Pit. The rules for the game are: #Each player each has 25 snowballs to use. #No fighting #No rude signs/pictures Extreme Snowboard Cross This event will be taking place on August 3, 9, 16 and 24. Each team must have 4-10 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Snowboard Track. The rules for the game are: #If you fall off, you get disqualified. #Don't push others off their board. Speed Skating 500m This event will be taking place on August 1, 12, 19 and 28. Each team must have 5-8 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Ice Rink. The rules for this game are: #You get disqualified if you fall over. #No pushing other people! Speed Skating 1000m This event will be taking place on August 7, 10, 13 and 31. Each team must have 3-6 players to compete. Where the event takes place is at DakotaBender Ice Rink. The rules for this game are: #You get disqualified if you fall over. #No pushing other people! Note- Each player must choose 5 events as their electives. Category:Events Category:2012 August Games